The Tale of Seijuro Hiko
by Waning Gibbous
Summary: This is the first chapter of the background story on Hiko Seijuro, kenshins master. Behind the cape is a boy whos life was corrupted by war. He is the 13th successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style of swordsmanship.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Seijuro Hiko

Intro

Darkness cast its shadow upon the valleys where the sun once set. Man institutes slavery for the sole purpose of creating a horror

that surpasses even death. The world is full of deceit and lies. Old friends become new enemies as the cycle of war continues.

Many are sacrificed to create the dawn of a new era, cast with bloodshed. Not even a man such as myself could prevent the

inevitable. I, Kakunoshin Niitsu paved the way for a revolution. With my sword I tore mens life asunder but it proved to be of

no avail. Through the teachings of my master Seijuro Hiko the 12th, I devestated the lives of many samurai.

For this I feel an incurable regret toward the lives of the many I had slain.

Chapter 1

Disaster in Kyoto

It was a quiet summer evening, and it felt as though nothing could disrupt this nirvana. I had long awaited the spring time so that

the cherry blossoms could fully bloom. They brought comfort from this reality I constantly tried to escape. War was the only alternative

that was given. Death was as unavoidable as the slavery and racism that engulfed it.

At the age of 7 I began training as a samurai under the guidance of my father Ichimaru Niitsu. I forged my strength each day so that

my resolve was as powerful as my blade. My mind remained in tact and willing to fight to uphold justice in the name of my family.

Already I had become the center of attention in Kyoto. 4 years from the day I began my training,

I was to attend a meeting with my father to discuss strategy for suppresing the

Shinsengumi forces. That would be the night I would never forget. The rain fell softly upon the ground as we headed for the central hall.

The light from the moon was the only relief from the tension of the midnight air. I turned to Ichimaru only to expect a stern face and

an all too serious response.

I can still hear his words clearly through my mind.

"Kakunoshin! I want you to stay behind me at all times. This meeting could take a dangerous turn if the shinsengumi infiltrate Kyoto."

"I understand, father."

The look on his face I can never forget. It was one of fear and doubt. He knew that tonight something would happen.

The Hall was illuminated only with lanterns that gave off a faint light.

The Samurai were all lined up as we approached the town square. I could hear the mindless prattle of the men whose lives were

corrupted by war. All of them turned cold and emotionless as if they were machines built to kill. Suddenly the voices faded as the

captain stood.

"Listen! everyone! we are on the brink of a war. The Shinsengumi are closely approaching Kyoto. They are planning a full fledged

attack. So tonight men I ask you! Drink your sake. Bid farewell to your wife, and savor all your precious memories. For

tomorrow may be your last day. We will take a stand and fight!"

A burst of angry voices came from the crowd of samurai. "Why should we have to fight on such early notice?"

The captain spoke once more. He seemed irritated.

"Are you not men? My god is there any of you who would stand and fight to protect your honor! Fear is not an option! You

leave regret and sorrow behind. Is death the palpable emotion that you fear? If so, then you are not fit to be among the

samurai who give their lives willingly, so that one day a new generation may live in peace!

Just then a clapping noise came from the darkness. It was a slow clap followed by a chuckle and then forced laughter.

Out of the shadows stood a man cloaked in a black cape. His silky black hair flowed down to his shoulder and his red eyes glared

at the men with evil intent. With his sword still in his sheath he approached the captain. His clothing was similar to that of a ninja's

with a dragon symbol embedded onto his back. His cape draped onto the ground moving swiftly in the midnight breeze.

"My, My! what an inspirational speech. You always had a way with words didnt you shinn?"

The captains face turned pale as he backed away in complete shock.

"Thats quite a group of samurai you have. You need not worry though captain. All they need is a little motivation.

Once they experience danger, Im sure they will find the will to fight. The glare of his sword was so bright that the men

had to cover their eyes to avoid blindness.

The captain yelled to his samurai desperately. "Everyone go!get out of here! retreat! hes the chief assasin for the shinsengumi!

Ignoring the warning the thirty men drew their swords. The fear in their eyes was unlike anything I had ever seen.

The assasin did nothing but stand there and laugh.

"How interesting. I do not work for the shinsengumi anymore, however. Do not be disappointed, I'll make sure that every

samurai in Kyoto is slain by my blade tonight."

With that declaration he unsheathed his sword and with one slash took out 15 men.

I ran to my father who was panic stricken.

"I want you to listen to me Kakunoshin! get out of kyoto now! run! forget about me, and promise me one thing. Become the

greatest samurai that ever lived and put a stop to this tyranny."

Just as he said those words, the sword of the assasin cut his head clean off. I could see the blood raining down from the sky.

The gore enveloped the streets so hastly that not even the taste of sake would bring relief to this enduring pain. His movements

were so quick and agile, yet filled with anger and corruption. He was an enemy who would make its prey suffer until its final

moment. After the dawn of screams had resided, all that was left was me. Realizing this, the assasin turned to me.

"Hmm, it looks as if everyone here is dead except for you little boy."

He took the sword in both hands and swung down upon me. The only thing I could think of is the promise I would have

to fulfill. I felt no remorse and was willing to die among the many tonight that had been murdered like dogs. With my family

Now gone, what hope could I bring to this new world?

Just then I heard the sound of two blades clashing. A powerful looking man stood tall over me and blocked the impact of the

sword that would have sliced me in half. His speed and strength was unmatched even for the assasin.

The assasin began to tremble. "it cant be you!" In complete fear he immediately ran away.

I tried clearing my head from this traumatic incident, but the scent of blood made me vomit

Just who is this man? and why did he save me?

He spoke as soon as I rose from the carnage all over the ground. A river of blood now paved the streets.

"What a mess. its a shame to see the aftermath of a massacre. Do not feel responsible for the deaths of these men. You are

just a boy."

"THIRTY MEN," I cried out helplessly. How can thirty trained soldiers die by the hand of one man!

My samurai skills were not enough! My father tried protecting me from him. I should have been the one to die so that I could at least

bring honor to my familys name. But I stood there and watched as my life was set aflame.

"What good can a swordsman do if hes not properly trained! said Hiko. You have lost your father to this murderer. Is it revenge you seek

now?"

"No. I wish I could live in a world where men arent slaughtered and the smell of blood isnt as common as the smell of flowers.

I wish to live in a world where people aren't sold into slavery!"

Seijuro hiko spoke again.

"I can see that your mind is strong. You carry a burden that no child should be witness to. You are indeed wise, but helpless.

You will become my pupil. When your training is complete you will fulfill the honor of your families name. You can avenge your

fathers death and bring peace to this world."

Seijuro turned around and looked at the sky. "Tell me your name boy."

"its kakunoshin niitsu!"

"Ah, a name worthy of a samurai. When your training is complete you will become Seijuro Hiko the 13th and bring tranquility through

your swordsmanship.

Through your blade you will protect the weak. I will teach you the ways of Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu.

Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter. Like it? hate it? should I continue? feel free to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ways of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu

Chapter 2

**The Training of Kakunoshin**

I could notice the cherry blossoms bloom in the glaring eyes of the eternal earth. The sun no longer set to bring resistance to the arrival of a new dawn.

Its natural forthcoming brought a vivid sense of uncertainty. What could the new day bring? A hope, or maybe even a revolution that could end the petty disputes

of angered men whose lives were enraged by warfare. I was told to let my mind grow strong and that my swordsmanship would follow soon after. The teachings

of Hiten Mitsurugi are useless if not used for a greater purpose. I have not even lifted a sword these 3 months I have lived with Hiko. Soon I will be ready

to take on the teachings of this powerful sword style and become more than a legend. I will be the one to set a new era where man will live in peace, not haunted

by his own shadow in the depths of his paranoid mind.

Out of the doors of a small hut came hiko dressed in his usual mantle and black under shirt. He glared at me for a moment before calling me over.

"Kakunoshin! You have your head in the clouds again dont you! Today is the day we start training."

He pointed to a sword lying just by the edge of his hut.

"This is the Shirasaya Nihontou. You should become accustomed to this sword because you will use it often."

I took it in my hands and felt the sheer power of it.

"Thank you, master."

"All right Kakunoshin lets begin! Swing your sword at me with full power."

Without reluctance I dived forward with the sword. Hiko shrugged the attack off like it was nothing as the force of the block sent me flying across the ground.

"Put more feeling into your sword, I sensed a weakness in your movement so I exploited it. Now come at me with full strength!"

Once more I took the sword in both hands and struck down upon hikos sword, only to be countered and cut across the shoulder.

I held my bleeding wound as my breathing became heavier.

"You fool, you attack with no strategy. When you enter a battle if you swing about aimlessly, your sure to get yourself killed!"

Hiko became upset as he thrust the butt of the sword into my skull knocking me back several feet before hitting a bed of rocks.

I would not give up. I stood again this time using the sword as a crutch to prevent myself from falling.

"Kakunoshin, it looks as though you are ready to begin your real test. I can see that your will power is strong enough to withstand the grueling training

of the techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi"

Hiko took a small cloth from his hut and threw it over to me. "Wrap this around your shoulder and It should stop the bleeding."

I took the bandage and applied pressure to the deep gash in my shoulder.

"You will learn all the ways of Hiten Mitsurugi. The principles behind this art and the power of it. It is the most powerful sword style and its name translates

to the sword of the soaring heavens."

"The first technique I will teach you is Ryu Tsui Sen."

"It is a powerful slash descending from above and is one of the most basic principles you will have to learn."

Hiko demonstrated the move by leaping high into the air and striking a tree with his sword. Nothing seemed to happen but as he began to walk away the tree

split in two large pieces. I stood there in complete amazement of the power and execution of this one attack.

"Kakunoshin, that one move is enough for today. You still have much to learn." Hiko was suddenly interrupted by a voice that called behind him.

It was a boy dressed in ragged clothing out in the middle of nowhere. "You are Seijuro Hiko the 12th, are you not?

"That is correct," replied hiko smoothly.

"I've come to seek your training. You helped save our village from the bandits not too long ago and both my parents and siblings are grateful for that.

Master hiko I want to become strong so that I too can defend my townspeople from the torment of those barbarians. Please I beg of you I cannot

return home." His eyes began to water and his entire body looked frail as if he had journeyed a thousand miles for my masters guidance.

A moment of silence stood still in the air but was quickly broken by his response.

Master Hiko walked toward the boy and put his hand on the childs head. "My dear boy I have room for only one pupil. But if you so desire to become my

pupil then I can not turn my back on you."

"Tell me, what should we call you."

"I am Hyoue Nishida. I am honored to be your pupil."

He walked over to me soon after and muttered something that to this day proves my distrust of him.

"You will not succeed. I will be the successor of Hiko Seijuro. Watch your back you filthy boy."

I couldnt belive what I was hearing. Master Hiko sensed the tension and quickly broke our conversation.

This time hiko spoke to us both. "You two will endure the hardest training possible. One of you will be able tosucceed me and become Seijuro Hiko the 13th.

The other will fall by my blade. Everything will become much clearer later on. For these next 10 years you will work hard and learn the deepest secrets of

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Which one of you will succeed? Thats for you two to find out.

**This is the second chapter of the tale of hiko seijuro. If you notice Hyou Nishida is the master of Amakusa Shougo, the son**

**of god. I put him in there because in hikos past it was mentioned that he too wanted the title of Hiko seijuro the 13th.**


End file.
